1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for air-conditioning an environment, in particular the passenger compartment of a motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
As is known, a system for air-conditioning an environment must enable change of the air thereof, as well as heating, in the case of low external temperatures, and conditioning, including refrigeration and dehumidification of the air, in the case of high external temperatures.
Normally, air-conditioning involves a high consumption of energy, so that it generally entails a high running cost. In any case, said energy is almost always generated by burning a fuel, so that in practice air-conditioning also generates an increase in atmospheric pollution. In turn, the cooling circuit involves the use of gases that are harmful for the ozone layer in the atmosphere.